¡No soporto esos ruidos!
by SupahJechu
Summary: En camino a casa de tu madre te encuentras con tu rival Silver, el cual te acompaña a tu casa, pero las tormentas traen el ruido de los odiados rayos. ¿Qué pasara cuando Silver se aproveche de esta debilidad? -Silver x Readerr- Rating T por malas palabras.


Este es mi primer fic, asi que cualquier sugerencia es aceptada ^^

Disclaimer: Silver y Pokemon no me pertenecen, tu si me perteneces (?)

Todavía recordabas el día en el que lo conociste, ibas a empezar tu aventura en Jhoto cuando al pasar viste a alguien sospechoso en la ventana del profesor Elm, cuando fuiste a preguntar te saco de ahí de una forma muy ruda, desde entonces eran rivales.

Todavía no podías comprender porque empezaste a sentir cosas por alguien así, el solo era un ladrón, tu rival, el que siempre te desprecio llamándote débil. Pero aun así tu podías distinguir en esos ojos grises un pequeño rastro de soledad, y querías librarlo de esa soledad, aunque no sabías como porque para empezar, solo sabias su nombre.

-¡_! Te reto a una batalla- por casualidad cuando caminabas hacia tu casa a ver a tu mama, ya que hace meses que no la visitas, te encontraste con el dueño de tus pensamientos de asesinato. Tenías algo de prisa porque pronto seria el cumpleaños de tu madre.

-Lo siento Silver, pero tengo algo de prisa, para la otra si quieres.

-¡Ha! Seguro tienes miedo de perder…- se rio por lo bajo el pelirrojo, puede que te gustara, pero a veces te daban unas ganas de pegarle…

-No tengo miedo idiota, el cumpleaños de mama es en dos días y no quiero llegar tarde- a este punto ya estabas un poco enojada, ya que si te quitaba más tiempo no llegarías temprano al otro día a menos que te quitaras horas de sueño, y eso sí que no iba a pasar

-Puedes llegar rápido volando en tu Fearow si quieres, solo admite que tienes miedo, tal vez de té un poco de ventaja

-Hijo de… Escucha, deje mis pokemon ave en el centro pokemon que casualmente el más cercano está a dos días de acá, si quieres pelear espera a que llegue a mi casa

-¿Eres tan tonta que dejaste tus tipo ave en el centro pokemon? Por Dios, te acompañare a casa, seguro que te roban si te ven sola

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

-Solo quiero pelear, pero tendré que esperar, así que aprovechare de molestarte hasta que te den las ganas de pelear

-Mmm… no creo que pase, pero bueno.

Durante gran tramo del camino hablaron sobre como Silver debería tratar mejor a sus pokemon y de los débil que eras al tratarlo tan bien, gran parte de la conversación estuviste haciendo pucheros, cosa que lo hacían reír y tú tampoco podías evitar reírte de igual manera. Cuando cayó la noche tuvieron que ir a dormir a una cueva, porque con el atraso que te dio Silver al verlo en primera instancia, evito que llegaras a la casa de unos conocidos a pasar la noche y además, empezó a llover con truenos y relámpagos incluidos.

-'_Joder… si Silver descubre que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a los sonidos fuertes se burlara de mi para siempre, ¿Qué hago?' – _fue lo que pensabas, en realidad, no te importaba dormir a la intemperie, la luz de la luna te protegía siempre, pero claramente en la cueva no hay nada que alumbre; y los rayos para ti eran muy lindos, pero no soportabas su sonido y solo bajo la cálida sabana de tu cama podías soportarlos

-Emm… ¿Silver?

-No me digas, te dan miedo los rayos y quieres dormir cerca mío para tener mayor protección

-….

-¿Enserio?

-… no

-¿Entonces?

-... ok, me da miedo el **ruido **de los rayos, no los rayos en si- dijiste con una voz un tanto derrotada, pero aun así no ibas a permitirle darle toda la razón

-Sabes, ese 'ruido' no te hará nada, pero en cambio yo soy un chico, y yo soy mucho más peligroso que esos ruidos, ¿sabes?- en su tono de voz había un poco de molestia, aunque también tenia un toque de sensualidad, y debido a que todavía no era muy oscuro se notó claramente el rojo brillante que adornaba tu cara- Estas roja

-No lo estoy, tonto, además porque tú me harías algo si solo soy 'una debilucha que es muy sensible con sus pokemon'

-Tienes un punto, bueno, si piensas así ven a recostarte al lado mío, no prometo tu seguridad- en ese momento sonó el fuerte sonido de una relámpago y tú, obviamente asustada, corriste a recostarte al lado de Silver y abrazándolo fuerte como si se tratase de una almohada, el joven se sobresaltó y un sonrojo intenso adorno su cara, cuando te diste cuenta de lo que hacías los soltaste y te separaste un poco, mucho más roja de lo que ya estabas

-Silver… yo… em… lo sien….- sentiste que algo te tomaba con fuerza pero a la vez cariño, y cuando te diste cuenta estabas en los brazos de Silver- S-Silver?!- de un momento a otro sentiste como besaba tu cuello hasta llegar a tu clavícula, al sentir su lengua hacer contacto con tu piel gemiste su nombre

-Lo siento, estas tan irresistible que creo que no te dejare dormir esta noche _.

Digamos que esa noche no pudiste dormir y ni la otra, y que para el cumpleaños de tu madre le mandaste tus más sinceras disculpas, pero ahora estabas muy ocupada atendiendo unos 'asuntos' con tu rival.

Bueno eso sería todo nwn, por favor dejen reviews, y si quieren puedo hacer más oneshots de Entrenador x reader, solo pídanlo en las review :3 chau

-Jechu


End file.
